Problem: Find the slope and y-intercept of the line that is ${\text{parallel}}$ to $\enspace {y = -x + 1}\enspace$ and passes through the point ${(-8, 2)}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$
Parallel lines have the same slope. The slope of the blue line is ${-1}$ , so the equation of our parallel line will be of the form $\enspace {y = -x + b}\enspace$ We can plug our point, $(-8, 2)$ , into this equation to solve for ${b}$ , the y-intercept. $2 = {-}(-8) + {b}$ $2 = 8 + {b}$ $2 - 8 = {b} = -6$ The equation of the parallel line is $\enspace {y = -x - 6}\enspace$. ${m = -1, \enspace b = -6}$